Silent Hill:Sonic Style
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Amy left town because she and Sonic broke up after a fight about their relationship, but she hasn't returned in days. Sonic and his friends must get her back home until they find themselves in the place called Silent Hill. Will Sonic bring Amy back from it? Or will Amy be trapped there forever?


***Chapter 1: Heartbroken***

* * *

At the house of Amy Rose, she was sitting on the couch, drinking hot tea in silent. Her eyes were red from crying so much. What happened earlier tonight was unforgivable. She and Sonic got into a fight about their relationship. It's not a pretty story.

***Flashback***  
_Amy was sitting in Sonic's living room, waiting for him to come home from Tails' Workshop. The door opened and the blue hedgehog walked in with a smile on his face. He noticed Amy there with a frown on her face. Sonic shuts the door behind him and stood there in silent. He could tell that his pink girlfriend isn't happy about something. He's afraid to ask. But, Amy spoke._

_"Sonic, we need to talk. It's about us." She said. Sonic sat on the couch, crossing his arms. Amy could tell that he is listening. "Every time you go out with your friends, I feel left out in our relationship. Don't you care about me, Sonic?" Amy asked._

_"Amy, of course I do." Sonic replied. "Just because I hang out with Tails and Knuckles, doesn't mean I don't care about you. You're the one who didn't want to come with me to hang with them. All you want is just me and you, by ourselves." He could hear Amy scoff in anger. "Okay, what the hell was that about, Amy? What's the noise for?" Sonic asked with a look._

_"Sonic, you always put yourself first! You hardly spent time with me! Ever since you finally become my boyfriend, you were there for me, and now look at you! You become to careless!" Amy said, raising her voice. "You know I'm not like a fan girl years ago when I'm so into you, but now, I have changed for you and become a nice, young woman. I'm only 18 in a half years old, and you are 22 years old!"_

_"Dammit, Amy!" Sonic shouted. "We only dated for two years, and you should know me by now! Oh, wait. You should know me by now since we met when we were kids!"_

_"Sonic, tell me the truth. Do you love me...or not?" Amy asked, forming tears. Sonic stares at her. That word. Love. The most powerful feeling in the world for couples. But, Sonic had a hard time saying it to Amy when they are together. He does care about her, but he isn't so sure if he really is in love with her. He hadn't had a feeling since he dated Sally a couple years back until they broke up and went to separate ways. Amy made a sigh of sadness and let tears fall from her eyes. Sonic lowered his ears a bit and about to get to the door, he turned his head to see Amy._

_"I have to go, Ames. I'm sorry." He said. He went out the door, and Amy fell on the floor on her knees and silently sobbed in her hands. It's over between them, she knew it. Sonic is free from the relationship now. He has his friends with him.  
_***End Flashback***

Tears fell from Amy's eyes as she remembered what happened. Sonic didn't come back to apologize or even call her. Maybe he's upset too? No. He couldn't be. He wants to be free with his friends. Amy sighed and got up to get upstairs to her room to turn in. She had enough of depression for one day. Still, she wanted someone to talk to about this, and maybe someone she knows could help her. Perhaps Vanilla, Cream's mother. She's very understanding.

"Tomorrow morning, I should visit Cream and Vanilla. And Vanilla will tell me what to do." Amy said to herself. "I have to talk to someone who understands. Rouge won't do, and not even Blaze." Amy started to get under the covers of her bed and turn off the lamp. "I think I'm done with Sonic...for good." She said shutting her eyes. "For years, I thought there's something about him, and we're finally together as a couple. And now...I figure it out. Sonic never wanted to be with me. He wanted to be with me to make me happy, and he is not. He deserves to be happy...without me." Amy rolled onto her stomach and begin to fall asleep.


End file.
